1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a computer system and, more specifically, to techniques for limiting remote control of a computer system.
2. Related Art
Today, a local computer system may be configured with remote access software that allows a user of a remote computer system to control various aspects of the local computer system. For example, terminal services is a component of a windows-based operating system (OS) that allows a user of a first computer system to access applications and data stored on a second computer system over a network, e.g., the Internet. The windows-based OS may include a remote assistance (RA) client application and a remote desktop connection (RDC) client application. The RA client application allows a user on a first computer system to receive assistance from another user on a second computer system. The RA client application may, for example, allow a system administrator to diagnose and repair problems with a remote computer system that runs the RA client application. The RDC client application allows a user to login to a server (via a first computer system, e.g., a home computer system) and access a desktop, applications, and data on a second computer system (e.g., a work computer system) that is coupled to the server, as well as control the second computer system.
Unfortunately, a computer system that is capable of being remotely controlled may be subject to remote control without the knowledge or consent of an authorized user of the computer system. Unauthorized remote control of a computer system may facilitate theft of sensitive information stored on the computer system or allow the computer system to be used for nefarious purposes. Unauthorized remote control of a computer system may be facilitated by a virus or a Trojan horse (Trojan) that subverts security built into remote control software. For example, the Trojan horse may disable security features of the remote control software or provide a backdoor in an operating system (OS) of the computer system that allows remote control of the computer system. Moreover, unauthorized remote control of a computer system may be facilitated by an inexperienced user that does not properly configure a firewall or heed warnings provided by the firewall when security of the computer system is compromised.